The Prince and the Teacher
by masqueradewitch
Summary: Isabella is a teacher at Gotham Prep who happens to be blind. Bruce is a playboy prince of Gotham who holds a dark secret. When these two meet, will anyhting be the same?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea just would not leave me alone. There will be another chapter at least, and if I get a positive response, I may continue. This takes place several months after TDK, and for arguements sake, the Joker has been confined to Arkham for the interval. I am still debating if I want ot bring him into this story, so feedback would be appreciated. Also, I am not blind, but I hope that I was able to write a decent blind woman. As always, I do not own anything recognizable. I am merely borrowing the characters and will return them when I am done.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was one thing to enjoy a jazz club alone, letting the music wash over her in a calming wave, it was quite another to be standing in a pretentious ballroom filled with dozens of other people who were whispering about each others outfits. Her sharp hearing picked it all up, and her lip curled of it's own volition at the cacophony around her. For the love of all that's holy, they were supposed to be there to enjoy a concert, not to snipe about one another's clothes. A faint whiff of fresh air passed her nose, and she slowly crept toward what she hoped was the balcony. Slipping through the open doors, she breathed a sigh of relief as the gentle warm breeze of summer caressed her skin. She tilted her head back, letting the sounds of the city surround her, comfort her.

She knew he was there long before he made any move to alert her to his presence. She caught the scent of sandalwood drifting from one corner as she edged closer to the railing.

"Any closer, and you'll be in for a long fall." his voice was smooth as velvet, yet held an ingrained weariness that spoke of years of torment. She turned her head slightly in the direction of the voice.

"I apologize if I disturbed your solitude with my presence. I was merely going to lean against the railing." she replied. She sensed movement right next to her, and turned her face to where she hoped he stood.

"There's no railing. You're at the top of the stairs leading down to the gardens." the voice was above her head, and she once again cursed her short stature. She turned her head up in the general direction of the face, and offered a gentle smile.

"Then I thank you for keeping me from a nasty fall." she said.

"Why are you out here? Don't like the music?" he asked, and she could feel his gaze sweeping, not over her bust, but along the contours of her face. She bit the inside of her lip to keep her annoyance in check.

"I would love the music, if I could hear it over those self-righteous, egotistical, busybodies. And don't you know it's impolite to stare?" she said, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry to offend, but you have a very lovely face. How did you know?"

"Being blind makes my other senses much more sensitive. You know how the hairs on the back of your neck stand up when someone's watching you? Well, that's just part of your sense of touch." she explained. She heard him make a small contemplative noise in his throat.

"I never thought of it like that. It certainly explains why you can wander around a strange place with no cane or escort." he said, an impressed tone in his voice.

"I've been blind my whole life. I never thought of it as a disability. I simply learned to see in other ways." she replied. Before he could respond, another voice cut through the night.

"It's time for your speech, Master Wayne." the voice was British, with the natural rasp of a full life behind it. He spoke with an authoritative air, but there was a small trace of a grandfatherly quality to it. She blinked in surprise.

"Wayne? Bruce Wayne?" she asked, surprise coloring her voice. A deep chuckle flowed from Bruce's direction.

"I guess you wouldn't have recognized me, since we haven't actually met yet." he said, amusement plain in his voice. Blushing crimson, she held out her hand toward his voice.

"Isabella Gordon." she said, and a warm hand, slightly callused from hard work clasped hers.

"Any relation to Commissioner Gordon?" he asked. Smiling, she nodded.

"My uncle. I should probably get back to him." she replied.

"Of course. Alfred, would you kindly escort Miss Gordon to her uncle. I'm afraid I have to go give a speech." he said, a hint of annoyed distaste in his voice.

"Not much of a public speaker, Mr. Wayne?" she asked, as his hand left hers.

"Master Wayne simply grows easily weary of the games he has to play." Alfred answered my question, his voice much closer now.

"I see. Well Alfred, if you would be so kind as to allow me to take your arm, I will follow you to my uncle." she replied, a bright smile on her face. She heard the older man move closer, and she lifted her hand to find his arm right in front of her. Her hand rested in the crook of his elbow, and one of his weathered hands rested on her fingers gently. He led her with ease back into the ballroom, and Isabella soon caught the smell of stale coffee that her uncle could never quite get rid of.

"Where did you get off to Izzy?" he asked, taking her hand from Alfred and placing a paternal kiss to her forehead.

"I just went out to get some air Uncle Jim. Thank you for your help Alfred." she said. She could hear the smile in Alfred's voice when he replied.

"My pleasure, Miss Gordon. Commissioner." Isabella felt herself being turned to the front of the crowd, and listened with a frown as Bruce began his little speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this charity event in support of Gotham's finest. With the money we have raised tonight, the police force will be able to rebuild the Major Crimes Unit building and purchase top of the line equipment to better protect the brave men and women who risk their lives every day to keep us all safe. Now, I'm sure you have all heard enough of me, so please enjoy the rest of the evening. And I promise to avoid the booze." he said, and their was a smattering of laughter in the crowd as he referenced the events of his birthday, when he had burned his house down. Isabella was oddly confused. His voice was different from when he stood on the terrace with her. Sarcasm and falsehood dripped from every syllable, and yet she seemed to be the only one who heard it. The music began again after that, and she felt her uncle's hand squeezing hers.

"You okay?" he whispered. She nodded, turning her head as the ebb and flow of muted conversations clashed against the music, giving her the beginnings of a headache.

"Too much noise after a rather quiet spell. I'll be alright. Why don't you guide me to someplace where I can be out of the way, and go and hobnob? I'll be fine." she said. Knowing he would protest, she put on her best puppy dog face and turned it towards him. It always made her uncle laugh when she tried the look, because her unseeing eyes always locked on his chin or over his shoulder. Laughing gently, he led her to one side of the room.

"Okay, on your left is a chair, and right on the opposite side is a small table. We won't stay long, I promise. Thank you again for coming. You know how much your Aunt Barb hates these things." he said. Isabella reached out a hand and found the back of an antique chair. Carefully, she slid into the seat, thankful for the chance to get off her feet.

"No problem. I'll just wait here." she replied, ginning. She felt him leave her side, and settled back against the chair, subtly pulling her feet from her shoes. "Whoever invented high heels needs to be shot." she mumbled to her self, rubbing one foot against the opposite calf.

"I believe that was Louis XIV. Originally the fashion was for men, because the king was so much shorter than the contemporary Frenchwoman." a friendly male voice said from her left, making her jump.

"You startled me." she gasped, pressing one hand to her heart, swiveling her head to where she heard the voice.

"I apologize. I didn't realize you couldn't see me coming. Lucius Fox. I work with Mr. Wayne." he said. This man had a voice that was deep, smooth as honey, and calming. She smiled and held her hand out.

"Isabella Gordon. I'm here with my uncle Jim, who is hobnobbing." she said. A warm hand with long fingers took hers. She took note of the calluses that covered those fingers and smiled slightly as she caught a scent from him.

"You're a bit of an inventor, aren't you?" she asked. There were a few beats of silence.

"Now how did you know that?" he asked, his tone curious, bemused.

"Your hands are callused, indicating that you are no stranger to hard work, yet in this crowd, I imagine you to be an executive of some kind. You also have a faint smell of metal, grease, and burnt wires. Hence, I would guess that you are an executive for Wayne Enterprises, but you still dabble in the Rand D department. Am I close?" she asked.

"On the nose, Miss Gordon." he said, and she could hear the grin in his voice. Her own smile widened.

"Ever since I was a child, I have tried to learn about what people do just by the smell of the air around them, or the feel of their hands against my own. I've gotten quite good at it." she said.

"I am impressed. You turned what could be a disadvantage into an advantage. I don't think even your uncle knew I was behind a large number of the inventions that come out of Wayne Enterprises the last few years." he said. Isabella's brow creased slightly at the tone in his voice. It was still bemused, but now took on another pitch, as if he was mentioning some private joke.

"Isabella, are you ready to go? I'd imagine your feet must be killing you." Gordon's voice cut through any response she would have made. Instead she smiled, and stood gracefully from her chair.

"It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Fox. Thank you for sparing a few minutes to entertain the blind." she said, a teasing smile on her lips. A soft chuckle floated from his direction.

"My pleasure. Miss Gordon, Commissioner." he replied, moving away. Isabella lifted her hand, and found her uncle's shoulder.

"Shall we?" she asked, and they headed for the main entrance.

******************************************************************************************

The next morning, Isabella woke with her alarm clock, and moved about her apartment with the graceful ease her comfort zone provided. She had the layout memorized so perfectly, she even knew when to sidestep the accursed heels she had dropped near her bed. After a shower, she dressed in a light summer dress with an equally light cotton sweater over the top. Her oversized sunglasses went over her unseeing eyes, and she picked up her cane before heading out the door. She hummed to herself as she walked down the busy Gotham streets. Two crossings south, turn left, four doors down. Follow the smell of fresh bread and find Lorenzo's Bakery and Café. Isabella had worked there as hostess in college, and returned every chance she got.

"Isabella! It's so good to see you! How is that handsome uncle of yours?" Lorenzo's warm voice with it's thick Italian accent soared over the din.

"Still straight, Lorenzo. How you been?" she replied, a smile on her face. A warm frame encompassed her and she inhaled the sweet scent of sticky buns that made Lorenzo's famous.

"Such a asino astuto." he said, laughing. Isabella joined his laughter as he led her to a small table in the corner kept especially for her. A cup of espresso and a serving of pastries was laid in front of her, and she savored the smells. She loved her morning routine before she went to her job. While some people believed that a blind woman would make a poor guidance councilor, her students loved her. Not to mention, her sharp hearing kept the students toeing the line. A jingle of bells alerted her to a new customer.

"Ciao, Alfred! How are things with that stuffy employer of yours?" Lorenzo asked, and Isabella perked up at the name.

"Master Wayne is hardly stuffy, Mr. Vencillo. I was hoping to pick up some of that delightful bread you make." the British butler replied genially. Isabella brought her espresso up to her lips.

"Buongiorno, Alfred." she called over the rustle of paper being wrapped over Alfred's order.

"Good morning, Miss Gordon. I didn't realize you frequent this bakery." he said.

"I used to work here. Now I stop in before work for an espresso and a pastry whenever I can. I never have time for lunch, so I need the sugar boost." she explained.

"I can understand that. May I offer you a ride to your work? I would enjoy the company." he asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I would love it." she replied. A rustle of fabric in front of her told her that Alfred had settled himself in the chair across from her.

"Where do you do for a living?" he asked, as Lorenzo placed a cup of tea in front of him, the warm smell wafting across the table. Two sugars, one cream.

"I'm a guidance councilor for Gotham Prep. On the one hand, it can drive me up the wall the way the students who have money behave, on the other, it's refreshing to see some of them don't have their heads in the clouds, expecting the world to lay itself out at their feet." she explained.

"It's a very noble profession, guiding children as they begin to foray into the world. My mother was a teacher." he said.

"How long have you worked for Mr. Wayne?" she asked, sipping her espresso.

"I have worked for the Wayne family for nearly forty years, since before Master Wayne was born. It was very hard on him when his parents were gunned down in front of him." Alfred replied. Isabella nodded, feeling a stab of sympathy for the Crown Prince of Gotham.

"I have worked with children who have experienced such tragedies, and I understand how hard it must have been on him." she said, then paused as her watched beeped. She slid her fingers along her wrist, feeling the raised numbers on her watch.

"Time for work?" Alfred guessed, and she nodded, collecting her cane and her bag. The older gentleman took her arm and led her out to a car, where he held the door while she eased into the rich leather seats. After a moment, the engine kicked over with a soft purr and the vehicle began to move. The drive was quiet, with a few conversational questions bouncing between the pair. After a few moments, the car slowed, and Alfred's door opened and closed, followed by her door opening. She stepped out easily and took Alfred's hand.

"Thank you for the ride, and the conversation. Have a nice day, Alfred." she said. One weathered hand patted her own.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Gordon. Have a pleasant day." he said, and she turned into the school campus.

"Nice wheels, Miss G! What'd you do, rob a bank?" one of the students teased. She rolled her blank eyes at the comment.

"No, Teddy. Just accepted a ride from a friend. See, in past generations, chivalry was firmly entrenched in society." she retorted. The students laughed as she breezed past them, heading for her office. When she settled at her desk, she ran her fingers over her correspondence that was written in Braille. Most were boring memos, and she made notes on her Dictaphone about her responses. Next she checked her schedule, and settled in for a long day.

******************************************************************************************

"Iz, are you going to come out with us tonight?" Susan Destart leaned into Isabella's office at the end of the day. Isabella was finishing up some of her paperwork to be sent off to the translator.

"No, I think I'll go home. It's been a long day." she replied. She and Susan had become good friends soon after Isabella had begun working at the school.

"Okay, but keep an ear out. Sleazy Steve has been hovering at you office door all day. I swear that guy creeps the hell out of me." Susan replied. Isabella waved a hand in dismissal, and her friends heels retreated down the hall into silence. After straining her ears for several minutes, Isabella gathered up her things and swept for her door, intent on getting home. She stepped out into the warm summer evening and smiled to herself as she walked the familiar route home. The rhythm of Gotham pulsed around her, filling her mind with the generalized shapes of the buildings and people that she passed. As she approached the five steps into her apartment building, she caught a whiff of a sickly sweet cologne, and cursed under her breath.

"Why are you following me Steven?" she demanded, fishing for her keys. She heard Steve come up behind her, and she sensed the movement in time to slam her elbow into his gut. He stumbled back, swearing in Russian. Steven Detrovan was another teacher at Gotham Prep, and thought he had every right to the women at the school, regardless of age.

"You bitch! How dare you!" he yelled. Isabella shoved her door open and flew down the hall to her apartment, where she threw the locks and snatched up her phone, dialing 911 by feel.

"911, what is your emergency?" the bored voice came over the line after two rings.

"My name is Isabella Gordon, I live in the Serenity Vista Apartments, and a man just tired to attack me at my front door." she said.

"Alright, officers are on the way. Are you hurt?"

"No, just a little unnerved. I'm blind and I didn't see him coming. He works with me at Gotham Prep. Jerk never did understand the meaning of the word 'no'." Isabella said, trying to calm her ragged breathing.

"How did you know it was your coworker if you couldn't see him?" the operator asked, an incredulous tone in his voice.

"I recognized his voice, and the nasty cologne he wears. I am positive it was Steven Detrovan." she snapped. A sudden pounding on the door made her yelp.

"Iz? It's your uncle Jim. Are you okay?" her uncle's voice was muffled, but obviously his through the door.

"Okay, the police are here. Thank you." she said into the phone, hanging up as she unlocked the door. As soon as the door was open, her uncle swept in and threw his arms around her, knocking her off balance for a moment.

"Are you alright? I was just down the block when I heard the call." he said, pulling away to look her over.

"I'm fine, just a little unnerved. It was Steven again. He followed me home, and tried to grab me at the door. I shoved my elbow into his gut and ran." she replied. Jim sighed.

"Damn idiot is even more slippery than Falcone was. We can't ever prove anything on him." he said, sinking into a chair. Isabella sat down across from him and slid her hand into his.

"We'll get him one of these days. And until we do, I promise to get Susan walk me home at night." she said. Jim squeezed her hand and stood.

"I better go. I promised Jimmy I'd help him with his science project tonight. Will you be alright?" he asked. She nodded, and led her uncle out the door. When he was gone, and the locks were turned, Isabella sighed and headed for her bedroom. She changed into a nightgown and slid into bed. Just before sleep claimed here, she had a passing feeling that she was not alone in her room.

******************************************************************************************

The next morning, Isabella woke with the dawn. She could feel the sun streaming through the open curtains onto her face and frowned. _I swear I closed those last night._ she thought as she climbed out of bed and reached for the curtains. Her brow furrowed even more as she felt the lock on her window. It was locked, but she felt a slight scratch on the side, as if it had been picked. Sliding her fingers along the sides of the window, she felt a piece of paper laying to one side. She unfolded it, and her fingers found the familiar Braille bumps.

"Just checking up on you. Batman." she read, and chuckled. She knew the Batman must be a decent guy if he would check on her for Uncle Jim. She stepped into the shower, and turned on the water, letting herself get lost in the spray. Isabella always felt a little uneasy when she took a shower, because it was one of the few times that someone could sneak up on her. The sound of the spray easily drowned out any other sounds in her apartment. She cleaned up quickly and stepped out, listening for a moment when the water stopped. Hearing only silence, she dressed quickly in a skirt and airy blouse. She headed out onto the street and made her way to Lorenzo's. When she stepped in, she found herself crushed suddenly against the warm, sweet smelling bakery owner.

"Bella! What are you doing here so early? And didn't you promise your uncle you would not walk alone for a while?" Lorenzo asked. Isabella frowned, her eyebrows creasing in annoyance.

"Lorenzo, you know how I hate it when you call me that. And I am not an invalid. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I only promised Uncle Jim I would not walk home from work alone. I never said anything about walking to my favorite bakery on a Saturday with an escort." she snapped. Lorenzo murmured an apology in Italian and led her to her usual table. She settled herself down and gladly accepted the cappuccino she treated herself to on Saturdays. She closed her eyes and listened to the quiet goings on of the bakery so early in the morning. The tinkling of the front bell alerted her to a customer, and she caught the scent of sandalwood wafting from the door.

"Welcome to Lorenzo's! How may I help you?" Lorenzo asked, even more cheery than usual. Isabella quirked an eyebrow at the tone she had dubbed as 'Lorenzo's Suck Up Voice.' He only used it when the very wealthy entered the bakery, so she hardly ever heard it.

"Good Morning Lorenzo. I'm afraid Alfred has caught a very bad cold. I remember him telling me he gets his favorite breads from you, and I wouldn't let him leave the house today." the weary velvet tones of Bruce Wayne's voice carried across the café, and Isabella grinned.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Please have a seat, and I will fix up a basket for him. I hope he feels better soon. His visits brighten my day." Lorenzo said.

"Lorenzo, tell Hannah to dish up some of her best matzo ball soup. It will have him right as rain in a few days." Isabella called.

"Perfecto! As usual, you know my customers better than anyone. Are you sure you won't come back to work for me?" Lorenzo teased.

"Sorry, Lorenzo. I like my job. Won't you join me Mr. Wayne?" she replied, sipping her drink. The sandalwood scent drifted over and Bruce sat down across from her.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Gordon." he said politely. Isabella waved her hand dismissively.

"Please Mr. Wayne. Call me Isabella or Iz. Miss Gordon is only for those stuck-up people you call associates." she said, and he laughed, a rich sound that trickled down her spine.

"In that case, call me Bruce." he replied, and Isabella smiled. This morning Bruce seemed more at ease, unlike the attitude she had heard during his speech.

"Bruce, can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did, but go ahead."

"The other night, when you gave your speech, that wasn't really you, was it?" she asked. He was quiet for a moment.

"Well, who else could it have been?" he asked, his tone falsely light, but wary.

"What I mean is, of course you were the one talking, but it wasn't really you. Since I can't see, I have learned how to distinguish moods from the way a person speaks. When you spoke to me on your terrace, you were at ease. You knew I wasn't one of your wealthy counter parts, and so you didn't feel the need to put on a face, so to speak. Then when you made you speech, It was obvious that you were putting on an act, your voice was practically dripping with sarcasm and falsehood. Granted, I was probably the only one who noticed, though Mr. Fox might have suspected. He seems to be quite a bit brighter than the others." she explained. Bruce was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating what she had revealed.

"You are very astute, Iz. It's true, I do have to put on a certain air when I am among the wealthier men and women of Gotham. When I saw you at the party, the first thing I noticed was the look of distaste on your face when you walked out the doors. You were only there to support your uncle, weren't you?" he asked. She nodded, taking a sip of her cappuccino. "Even though I figured you were blind pretty quickly, I didn't want to disturb you when I saw that you were moving fairly easily without a cane. If you hadn't been a step from flying down the stairs, I probably would have left you alone." he explained. She smiled gently at him.

"I knew you were there the second I stepped through the doors. You smell of sandalwood, and I was also going to let you stand in the shadows. Thank you again for stopping me from going flying down the stairs. My uncle is already too overprotective. If I had fallen, he would have forced me to move in with him and his family, even though I have lived on my own since I graduated from high school." she said, her brows creasing at the thought of being treated like an invalid.

"You don't like people treating you like a blind woman, do you?" he asked. She chuckled under her breath.

"I don't mind people taking into account the fact I can't see when they are around me. What bothers me is when they act like I am incapable of doing anything simply because my eyes don't work. I have been blind my entire life. I don't know any different, so I trained my other senses to see for me. For example, in about five seconds, Lorenzo is going to swear in Italian because his bread is starting to burn, and no one has checked on it." Sure enough, a string of obscenities in Italian came from the kitchen. Isabella smiled. "I could smell it. Also, Hannah snuck her kitten into the back office again. I can hear the little thing mewing at the door. So you see, Bruce, it doesn't really matter to me that I'm blind. It just means that I figured out other ways of moving through life." she said, calmly finishing her drink. The pair sat in silence for a moment, each musing over the conversation they had just had.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked, his voice so soft she almost missed it, even with her exceptional hearing.

"What?" she asked, still not sure she had heard right. She heard him shift in his chair, as if leaning closer.

"Have dinner with me tonight. Please." he said, and she was shocked by the serious tone in his voice. Even so, her brain immediately went into suspicion mode.

"I don't do pity dates." she replied.

"Am I really that pitiful?" he teased, a smile in his voice.

"You know what I mean." she snapped.

"Yes, and I am serious. I would like to take you to dinner. This conversation has been more stimulating that the last six months worth of talking with most of the people around me." he replied. Surprised, Isabella lifted her head, and caught the gentle intake of breath from the man across from her. She knew then she had fixed him with her unseeing gaze.

"Alright Bruce. I would love to go to dinner with you. But please, nothing to pretentious. It'll make me feel like I'm on display, and I hate that." she said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked, and she mutely nodded as she heard Lorenzo move forward, the rustle of the paper bag in his hands telling her he had Bruce's order.

"Thank you for you business, Mr. Wayne." he said, grinning broadly.

"Thank you Lorenzo. I had better get back, or Alfred will be up trying to clean the manor. I swear the man doesn't know the meaning of the words 'sick day'." he joked, and stood up. Isabella pulled out a business card and handed it to him.

"Give me a call and I'll tell you my address later." she said. Bruce's fingers grazed hers as he took the card, and Isabella had to suppress a shiver at the feel of those strong callused fingers. He may have acted like a spoiled playboy, but his hands told that he was no stranger to hard work. Dimly, she was aware of Bruce retreating, and the bell at the door signaled that he had left. She became aware of Lorenzo fixing her with a stare.

"Alright piccolo manca, what has you in such a daze?" he asked. She blinked and looked up at her dear friend.

"Bruce Wayne just asked me out on a date, and I said yes."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I finished this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would. I hope you enjoy it, and due to tremendous support, I will continue! All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Isabella didn't have to wait long before both Lorenzo and Hannah, the sweet old Jewish woman that ran the café side of Lorenzo's, began shrieking at her.

"Bruce Wayne?! Have you gone crazy?!"

"Piccolo manca, do you really want to do this?" Isabella held up her hands at the two, begging peace.

"First of all, no I am not crazy Hannah, and secondly, Bruce assured me this was not a pity date. He said I was an excellent conversationalist, and he wanted to see me again. Now then, I believe it is time for me to head out. I promised my cousins I would join them at the park for the morning. I will see you both soon. Ciao, amici." she called, swinging her cane as she hurried out of the café. She walked down the street, taking a deep breath of the fresh early summer air. School would be out in two weeks, and she brightened at the thought, if only to escape Steven for a few months. She had memorized the way to the park from Lorenzo's, and never got turned around.

She knew she had arrived at the park when she heard the musical sound of laughing children and caught the scent of fresh cut grass and the thousands of flowers planted along the paths of the park. Isabella headed for the sounds of children playing and easily caught the sound of her Aunt Barbra calling to the children.

"Hi, Aunt Barb." she called, and she heard her aunt's clothes rustle as the older woman shifted to face her blind niece.

"Izzy, you made it. How's the school?" she asked pleasantly. Isabella moved to the bench and allowed her aunt to kiss her cheek.

"The school's fine. The dean even promised a spot to both Jimmy and Barbie if they want it when they hit high school." she replied with a smile. Aunt Barb's laugh was a bit worn, like sandpaper on a piece of wood.

"Well, that's all well and good, but I think I will give the children the choice when they are older." she replied.

"I understand. They are terribly well adjusted children, and I am sure they will continue to be so." Isabella replied. Just then, the high voices of her cousins roared out as they caught sight of her.

"Izzy, Izzy! You made it!" little Barbara Gordon cried, and her light footsteps hurried from the playground and a small form slammed into Isabella, who yelped in surprise, laughing as her cousin sat back.

"Hello, Barbie. How are you?" Isabella asked, smoothing the girls hair back from her face. Barbie was panting from playing and running to her cousin, and Isabella's fingers swept over her face gently as she tried to discern how much the child had changed since she had last done so.

"I'm okay. I've grown another two inches, and Mommy said I get to start gymnastics in the fall!" the young girl was practically bouncing with excitement. Isabella's sharp hearing picked up the more sedate steps of Jimmy Gordon. Isabella offered the boy a warm smile.

"Hey, Jimmy, how are you?" she asked. The young boy came forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and Isabella caught the smell of dirt and sun on the boy.

"I'm okay. Can we take our walk now?" he asked. Isabella nodded and collapsed her cane, settling her hand onto Jimmy's shoulder.

Ever since the events surrounding Harvey Dent's death, Jimmy had been very quiet, and refused to talk to his parents about anything. When Isabella had heard this, she had come by and asked Jimmy to help her walk through the park. Now, it became a weekly event, weather permitting. They would meet on Saturday morning, and Jimmy would lead his older cousin along the paths while they talked.

"Are you ready for summer vacation?" she asked after they had been walking for a few minutes. She felt him nod, but squeezed his shoulder to remind him she could not see the action.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss my friends. They are all going to summer camps, but we have to stay here. Dad promised to take some time off though, so I'm looking forward to that. Maybe we can go to the amusement park." he replied, and Isabella grinned. She knew that Jimmy really wanted to go and ride the roller coasters, and being nearly twelve, he felt he was old enough.

"I'm sure that Uncle Jim would love to take you guys to the amusement park this summer. Make sure he wins a monkey for me." she said. Jimmy laughed a little, and they paused on the path. Isabella turned to face her young cousin, feeling he was about to tell her something important.

"Izzy, have you ever had to keep something a secret, but the secret was making something bad happen to somebody who didn't deserve it?" he asked. Isabella frowned in thought.

"Who made you keep a secret that would hurt people?" she asked. Jimmy shifted under her hand, and she heard his hair sweep over his eyes.

"Dad did. He said it was necessary. That Gotham needed him to be a villain, so that Mr. Dent's reputation wouldn't be ruined because of what the Joker did to him." he whispered, making Isabella's blood run cold. Rachel Dawes had been a good friend of hers, and she had mourned her friend's death, as well as the death of Harvey Dent, a man she had only met once or twice. The first time, she had disliked him simply because he was IA. The second time, she had been introduced to him by Rachel, and the three of them had talked about blindness and law for hours.

"What did your dad want you to keep a secret?" she whispered back, kneeling down to his level. Jimmy leaned forward, pressing his hands near her ear.

"Batman didn't kill those policeman. Mr. Dent did it. He even tried to kill me, but Batman saved me. He tried to save Mr. Dent too, but he fell and died. Batman told Dad to blame him. He said that Mr. Dent's work was too important. Dad told me that Batman would be the villain like we needed him to be, so that Mr. Dent would be remembered as a white knight for Gotham. I just don't think it's right. Batman's a good guy, why do we have to say he killed those people?" the young boy's voice hitched at the end, and Isabella reached up to feel tears on his cheek. She pulled the boy into a hug, letting him cry about the injustice he was being forced to uphold. The woman's mind was reeling.

She had always believed that Batman had been set up as a fall guy, but she had assumed the mob had done it. She would never had suspected her uncle or even the vigilante himself. Once Jimmy had calmed down, and dried his tears, they continued their walk, talking about school, and what Jimmy should expect when he started middle school the next year. When they reached the playground where the other two Gordon women were waiting, Isabella hugged Jimmy tightly.

"Don't worry about your secret. I'll see what I can do." she promised, and felt Jimmy nod against her hair.

"Okay." he replied.

"Izzy, would you like to join us for lunch? Jim is at work, so it'll just be the four of us." Barb offered. Isabella shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a few things to do this afternoon, and I have a date tonight." she replied, already heading for the street where she hailed a cab for city hall.

******************************************************************************************

Isabella stalked into her Uncle Jim's office, a frown firmly set on her face. She caught the scent of stale coffee, and also a trace of tamales.

"Hello, Mayor. I need to speak to my uncle alone." she said. She heard the mayor shift in his seat.

"How do you do that?" Mayor Garcia asked, seemingly impressed.

"I can smell Rosa's tamales. She spent the whole night cooking, and the smell is all over your clothes. Please tell her they are still the best I have ever tried." Isabella replied.

"She does that." Jim said, amusement and smug pride in his tone. The mayor bid his goodbyes and left the office. Isabella waited until the door firmly latched before she tore into her uncle.

"Do you have any idea what your son has been going through?" she snapped. She sensed that Jim had gone very still.

"What's wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned. Isabella sat down, scrubbing a hand over her face.

"Uncle Jim, Jimmy is very young, and he looks to you to learn a sense of morality and justice. I know that he believes that people should always be held accountable for their actions. So when you and Batman tell him that the whole city must believe that Batman is a vicious killer, and Harvey Dent is a saint, right after Dent held a gun to his eleven year old head, he's going to be confused." she snarled. Her uncle let out a breath and sat down, his chair squeaking as he settled down.

"It was not really my idea to blame Batman. He said it was the only way to keep all the people Dent put away in jail." he explained, his voice weary, worn down.

"That sounds like utter bullshit. After what happened to Harvey, losing Rachel, and the damage to his face, I would honestly be surprised if he didn't snap. And since that happened in the last day of his life, his cases were completely safe. Sure the DA's office would get a few appeals because of the events, but I know Rachel, and she would have backed up all their cases so that prosecutorial error could not be a factor in appeals. Uncle Jim, you have to realize that keeping this secret is doing more harm than good, for your son and for you. I swear you sound like you have aged ten years in the last six months." she said. She heard a soft chuckle from her uncle and she imagined her was running his hand over his hair.

"You may be right, but it is a lot harder to prove a vigilante's innocence when the entire police department is looking for him for the murder of several police officers." he said. Isabella stood up and moved to the door, pausing to throw one last comment over her shoulder.

"Almost makes you wish you had some sway with the police commissioner." she said, and headed out the door. As she made her way to the street, she heard several people clamoring off to one side of her.

"They can't be serious. How the hell did he escape?"

"You're kidding right? This guy blew up a hospital, and tried to blow up two ferries filled with people."

"Still, why wasn't he in solitary confinement or something?"

"They don't exactly have solitary in Arkham." Isabella was so intent on hearing the conversation, she didn't notice when someone slammed into her.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." she said. The figure before her was tall, muscular, but thin. She caught the scent of greasepaint, as well as some kind of hair product, all under the overpowering smell of unwashed male.

"Not a problem, my little chickadee. Say, um, did you hear that the Joker escaped from Arkham?" he asked, and Isabella fought off a little shiver at the sound of his voice. He sounded like he was trying very hard not to laugh at something he found very funny, and at the same time his voice held a sinister note.

"Is that what everyone is talking about?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The man before her didn't respond, and she realized that she had lucked out and met his eyes with her own. After a moment, she blinked and turned away, holding out a hand to hail a cab. Apparently the man had moved on, because the unpleasant blend of smells had faded. When she heard the cab stop in front of her, she climbed in and gave her address, trying to ignore the chills that went up her spine when she thought of the man's voice.

******************************************************************************************

Later that night, Isabella sat in her apartment, poring over her clothes. She usually never gave much thought to her clothes. Since she couldn't see what they looked like, she had friends and family help her organize her closet so she would know what color each item was just by it's placement. After running her fingers over the hangers for the fourth time, she settled on a summer dress with an off the shoulder design, and slid a pair of matching ballet flats on her feet. Even though she was rather short at 5'3", she detested wearing heels, and avoided them whenever possible. A lace shawl went around her arms, and she headed for the door just as her bell rang. She opened the door and was greeted by the scent of sandalwood, drawing a smile to her lips.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"I'll take your word for it." she teased, and he chuckled, a rich sound that wrapped itself around her like a blanket. She smiled wider as she took his arm, and allowed him to lead her out to his car. When she slid into the soft leather seat, she ran her hands along the dashboard, trying to find some kind of emblem to tell her what kind of car they were in.

"I thought we'd go casual, so I took the BMW." he said after a moment, and Isabella blushed as she realized he knew what she was doing.

"BMW is casual? I'm almost afraid to ask what kind of car you drive when you want to impress someone." she quipped.

"It depends on the person I'm trying to impress." he easily replied, starting the engine and pulling into traffic. The drive was fairly relaxed, and when they arrived at the restaurant, Isabella was very much at ease with Bruce. He led her through a pair of doors, and she heard muted conversation under the mellow jazz band that played. Bruce spoke to the hostess for a moment, and then gently led Isabella to a table in the back. The hostess handed them menus, and Isabella laid hers down, crinkling her nose at the overpowering smell of the woman's perfume. When the scent drifted away, she shifted in her chair, trying to discern what kind of food was offered by the smells around her.

"Have you ever been to Antonio's?" Bruce asked, and Isabella turned her head back to her date.

"I'm a glorified teacher at Gotham Prep. I can't afford Antonio's." she replied calmly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. The lasagna is wonderful, but I am partial to the seafood alfredo. It's one of the best dishes." he said. Isabella smiled gently at him.

"I think I'll trust your recommendations." she said. When the waiter came back, Bruce ordered for both of them, and then they began to talk. She told him a little of her history, and he told her about how Alfred had raised him after his parents had died. They talked about history, music, anything and everything. Isabella told him of her perspective on things that he looked at every day, and he listened raptly as she described how she used her hearing and her fingers to see the everyday things that most people took for granted. When dessert finally came around, she found herself talking about the first time she had walked barefoot in the grass, and paused when she realized Bruce had hardly said a word since she started.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, a little uncertainly. She felt his hand grasp hers gently.

"Everything's fine. I just got a little lost in your story. The way you describe things makes me feel like I'm experiencing them all over again." he explained. Isabella felt her cheeks redden at the compliment.

"Thank you, Bruce. Most people never take the time to know the person I am. They just see a blind woman, and don't bother going any deeper than that. The worst thing anybody can do is pity me. I think normal people are the ones missing out. When I go outside, I see more than the people who walk around me do. I hear the sounds of the city around me, and I can feel the sun on my face. I smell the shops I walk past, and I hear the children that play in the park. Normal people never pay attention to the little things around them. For me, the little things like a passing scent, a different sound, or a gentle touch." she said. When she finished speaking, she realized that Bruce was still gently holding her hand. After a moment, he stood and pulled her gently to her feet.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered in her ear, his velvet voice sending little trills down her spine. She nodded, not trusting her voice, and let Bruce guide her onto the dance floor. One of his hands rested at the small of her back, and the other held her hand close to his chest. They moved in lazy circles on the dance floor, and Isabella felt her heart hammering in her chest. She let her eyes slide closed as she let the music wash over her, feeling her skin warm where Bruce touched her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she mused over what her uncle would say if he knew she was dancing with the famous Bruce Wayne. All to quickly for her tastes, the song ended, and Bruce led her out of the restaurant. As they approached his car, she caught the sound of cameras going off a fair distance away.

"The paparazzi are here." she whispered. Bruce paused, apparently looking around.

"You're right. C'mon, let's get you home." he said, and helped her into the car. The ride back to her apartment was filled with an easy silence, and when they reached her building, she let Bruce help her from the car and to her door.

"Thank you for dinner. I haven't enjoyed a date that much in a very long time." she said, smiling.

"I'm glad." he replied. She felt him step closer, and the smell of sandalwood surrounded her. She tilted her head up and slowly brought her hand up, her fingers brushing his chin, and sweeping higher along his jaw line. Her fingers slid into his silky hair as he bent his head to press his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, almost hesitant, and Isabella returned it, curling her fingers around his neck. After a moment, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Goodnight, Bruce." she whispered, raising on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. She felt him smile against her skin as he returned the kiss.

"Goodnight, Isabella." he breathed, sending goose bumps along her skin. She entered her apartment with a wide smile on her face, Bruce's scent still lingering on her skin.

******************************************************************************************

The next day, Isabella awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Plucking her robe off a side chair, she pulled it on and went to her front door.

"Who is it?" she called, one hand on the security chain.

"Iz, it's Uncle Jim. We need to talk." the familiar voice called through the door. Isabella freed the locks and opened the door, heading for the kitchen to make coffee.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, brow furrowed as she tried to think of what would make her uncle so upset on a Sunday morning.

"I've been tied up at work all night with the Joker having escaped from Arkham yesterday, and going over our conversation, so imagine my surprise when one of my detectives shows me a copy of the Post with a front page shot of you in Bruce Wayne's arms!" he snapped. Isabella flushed crimson as she realized the reason for her uncle's visit was personal. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him, holding up a cup of coffee like a shield.

"To be perfectly frank, Uncle Jim, I believe I am allowed to date whomever I want. I am after all 28." she said, holding out the mug. Her uncle took the cup from her hands, and held her fingers in his hands.

"I'm not angry. I just hope you know what you're getting into." he said. Isabella moved forward and into her uncle's embrace.

"Don't worry about me Uncle Jim. I can take care of myself. It was one date. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't hear from him again for a while." she soothed. Just then, her doorbell rang again. Isabella moved to the door slowly, and pulled it open cautiously. As soon as the door opened, she was surprised by the heady scent of orchids and lilacs. Stunned, she turned her head back to her uncle, who took the vase from the delivery boy and signed for the flowers. After a moment, he pressed a card into her hand.

"I think you spoke to soon, Iz." he said in that amused tone. Isabella ran her fingers over the card and smiled. It was in Braille.

'Because a unique woman deserves more than roses. Bruce'

* * *

A/N: Well? Gimmie some reviews, and I might get the next chapter up just as fast! Also, did you spot the little intro I slipped in there? I'm sure you did!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys so much fo my reviews! Okay, big time thanks go to AngelQueen and Joyzdee. You have been a great help in getting this chapter done.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Isabella found her time divided between work, forcing her uncle to eat, and more dates with Bruce. Most of their dates were rather informal. Walks through the park, dinners at small restaurants she knew, or simply an evening in at her place, talking for hours. She told him how she had met Rachel, and they spent an entire evening reminiscing about their mutual friend. Now, school was out, and Isabella was walking through the park alone, simply enjoying the day. She smiled as she caught the scent of sandalwood drifting from behind her.

"Playing hooky, Mr. Wayne?" she teased, as his strong arms wrapped around her middle, his lips on her neck.

"How is it I can never sneak up on you?" he whispered against her skin, making her shiver in delight. She turned in his arms and met his lips with hers, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Next time, try to sneak from downwind. Your scent gave you away." she replied, and he nuzzled into her hair, one hand skimming the bare strip of flesh between her tank top and her jeans. She moaned a little at the touch, and he pulled back a little.

"I missed you." he said, his tone hinting at hidden emotions. Isabella felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She pulled him over to the edge of the path, where she slipped off her sandals.

"Take off your shoes." she demanded, and she heard him crouch down to comply. After a moment, he straightened and took her hand again. She smiled and pulled him onto the lush grass, heading along until the shade of a large tree blocked the sun on her face. Bruce moved to sit against the trunk, and pulled Isabella against his chest. She leaned against him, resting her arms on his bent knees, and smiled.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked, leaning forward to trail kisses along her neck. She laughed and tilted her head back to give him more access.

"I'll take your word for it." she joked, feeling his hand slide over her stomach and hold her close.

"You're not like anybody I have ever met. You live every day to the fullest, and there are times when I doubt you're really blind. How do you do that anyways?" he asked. Isabella turned to glance over her shoulder, her hair sliding out of the way.

"Did you ever read Daredevil comics as a kid?" she asked. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest.

"Not really." he replied.

"Well, Daredevil was kind of like Batman, only the guy behind the mask was blind. He had no real powers, he just trained his senses to see for him. His hearing was so sensitive, it was kind of like sonar. His sense of touch was so acute, he could read newspapers by running his fingers over the newsprint. I kind of did that. I trained my other senses to see for me. Would you believe I actually take aikido classes?" she said, pulling herself to her feet. Bruce was only a second behind her, his arms sliding around her waist.

"How did I get lucky enough to have a girlfriend like you?" he breathed against her skin She tilted her head up and pressed a heated kiss to his lips.

"You looked beyond the blind girl." she whispered against his lips. The couple walked back to the path and out of the park, hands still entwined.

******************************************************************************************

"Isabella, is there anything you want to tell me?" Isabella blinked, pulling her innocent face as she walked into her uncle's office, carrying a takeout bag from Lorenzo's. Jim had been running himself ragged trying to track down the Joker. Only Isabella's frequent visits kept him fed.

"Like what?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Like the fact that half the papers the last few days have pictures of you and Bruce Wayne together. Are things getting serious with this guy?" he asked. Isabella felt her face heat up a little at her uncle's words. Being with Bruce was always wonderful, and they had been spending a lot of time together. Taking a deep breath, she faced her uncle.

"Uncle Jim, I know you are concerned about me, but I am fine. Bruce is a wonderful, caring man. More than that, he sees me as more than some blind woman. It's very hard to find someone like that in this world." she said. There was a soft rustle as Jim moved around his desk and took her hands.

"I am concerned about you, but at the moment, I am also happy. I can see the look on your face when you're with Wayne. You're falling in love with him, aren't you?" he asked softly. Isabella paled as she sat down heavily in a chair. Was she? She had never been in love with anybody.

"I don't know. How would I know?" she asked.

"How does he make you feel?" he asked. She sighed, her fingers interlacing over her stomach.

"He makes me smile. When I'm waiting for him to come over to my apartment I'm nervous and excited just to see him. When I feel him near me, I get butterflies in my stomach. I never think about his money, or his looks, because we can talk about so much beyond that. He makes me laugh when he tries to sneak up on me, but I always know he's coming." she said, a soft smile on her face. Jim began to laugh gently.

"Oh, yeah. You've got it bad." he teased. Isabella laughed at her uncle, pushing the bag of food into his hands.

"Eat. Aunt Barb said you haven't been coming home. Don't forget your promise to Jimmy." she said, heading for the door again.

"I didn't want to worry her. The Joker slipped into city hall the day he escaped. I've gotta catch this guy. He was smart too. Used theatre makeup to hide his face." he replied, and Isabella froze, her memory screaming at her. Her hands started trembling.

"It was him." she breathed, her breathing becoming labored.

"Iz, what is it, what's wrong honey?" he asked, gripping her arms.

"I ran into him. The day you and I talked about Jimmy. I ran into a strange man outside the building. He smelled like greasepaint, and his voice sounded like someone trying hard not to laugh. He looked me right in the eyes and let me go." she whispered, her whole body shaking. Jim gently led her back to his desk and sat her down in one of the chairs.

"It's gonna be okay, Iz. I'll have a car take you home, and we'll figure something out." he said. She shot a blank glare in his direction.

"I am not going to hide in my apartment like some invalid. I can take care of myself." she snapped, her annoyance at her uncle overriding her fear about meeting the Joker.

"Iz, this is serious. The Joker is dangerous."

"And why in the hell would he care about a blind woman who didn't even realize she was talking to him. I am probably one of the safest people in Gotham on that front." she yelled, leaping to her feet and storming out the door. At the street she hailed a cab and gave the cabbie her address.

Once she arrived at her apartment, she stormed inside and slammed the doors, throwing the locks in anger. Outside, she could hear thunder rumbling. Shrugging off her jacket, she stomped through her apartment, pausing as she found the flowers Bruce had sent her the day before. Heady jasmine mixed in with lavender filled her nose, and she smiled, feeling her heart flip flop as she recalled her talk with her uncle. If this was what love felt like, she liked it. She moved to the window to listen to the rain, leaning her head against the cool glass as the rain pelted down. Before too long, a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. She moved to the door and leaned against it.

"Who's there?" she called. Through the door, she heard muffled movement.

"It's Aunt Barb. Izzy, I need a favor." her aunts voice called through the wood. Isabella pulled the door open and stepped aside to let her aunt in.

"What's up?" she asked, listening to her aunt's shuffling steps, followed by Jimmy's lighter steps behind her. A soft sniffle from her aunt's direction alerted Isabella to where her other cousin was.

"I'm so sorry, but Barbie is really sick, and I have to take her to see the doctor. Can you watch Jimmy for me? He has his game thingy, so he shouldn't be too much of a bother." Barb's voice was frantic, a normal worried parent. Isabella smiled warmly.

"Of course, Aunt Barb. Jimmy and I will have fun, you just worry about Barbie. I hope you feel better honey." she soothed.

"Thank you Iz." Barbie's voice was scratchy and quiet. The poor thing was definitely sick. Jimmy moved past Isabella and dropped his book bag with a thud. Barb pressed a quick kiss to her niece's forehead before rushing out the door. Isabella closed it behind her, and turned to find her cousin.

"Jimmy?" she called, moving into the living room.

"Where did you get all these flowers?" he asked.

"My boyfriend sent them to me." she replied, smiling as she thought of Bruce. A soft sniff and quick shuffle told her that Jimmy was moving between the two most recent bouquets.

"Did anyone tell you what color these were?" he asked, and Isabella shook her head, settling into a chair.

"No. It doesn't really matter to me." she explained.

"Oh. I just ask cause these last ones are the same shade as your eyes." he said. Isabella blinked in surprise, moving over to stand next to the younger Gordon. She leaned over and breathed in the scent of orchids, her brow furrowing in thought.

"Jimmy, what color are m eyes?" she asked, curiosity burning in her.

"Really dark blue. I think Mom called them indigo once. Dad said it was a rare color normally, and even more so since your blind." Jimmy replied, before moving to the couch. Isabella absently listened to her cousin dig through his backpack for his handheld game as she thought of the meaning behind the color of the flowers. She had never known color, so it made no difference to her, but maybe it meant something to Bruce, that he picked out flowers that matched her eyes. Sighing, she turned back to her chair, her fingers finding her favorite copy of Persuasion. She read quietly while Jimmy played his game, the music playing at a quiet enough level not to annoy her. Without realizing it, the soothing drumming of the rain on her window, and the repetitive beeping of the game lulled her to sleep, her book sliding into her lap.

******************************************************************************************

"Why did you have to be the bad guy? You weren't the one who did those things, so why did my dad say it was you?" Jimmy's voice was quiet, but it was enough to rouse Isabella from her sleep. The responding voice was low, harsh enough to tell her it was intentionally pitched, but the undertones pushed at her memory, telling her she should know this voice.

"Mr. Dent was a good man, and if the city knew what really happened, all the good her did wouldn't have mattered. The bad guys could get out of jail, and nobody would trust the police and the DA again. I chose to be the villain the city needed me to be so that people like your dad could keep doing what they do best and help the city in ways I can't." Batman's voice was as low as he could speak and still be understood, and Isabella knew he was trying not to wake her up. She sat upright in her chair, turning her head to where Jimmy and Batman were talking by the window.

"I guess this means I need new window locks." she said calmly. Jimmy gasped and ran over, throwing his arms around her neck.

"Izzy, Batman said he was checking on you. He said that Dad was worried about you for some reason." Jimmy said. Isabella smiled and ruffled her cousin's hair.

"Your dad is always worried about me. What time is it?" she asked.

"2 AM. I didn't mean to wake you." Batman's voice was softer now, but still held the guttural quality that made it hard to pinpoint. Isabella shook her head.

"Not to worry. Jimmy, why don't you go lie down in my room. I figure Aunt Barb must still be at the hospital, or she decided to have you stay here for the night. I'll get you home in the morning." she said.

"Okay. Goodnight Iz. Thanks for checking on her Batman." Jimmy said, heading for the bedroom. Isabella sighed, facing the vigilante in her living room.

"Thank you for talking to him. Keeping that secret is hard on such a young kid. And Jimmy has always had a strong moral code." she said softly.

"He's a good kid. It doesn't surprise me how easily he can understand what goes on around him." Batman replied. The more she listened, the more Isabella was able to filter out some of the nuances of his voice, but she still couldn't place it.

"I think my uncle might be trying to get you off the most wanted list. He and I had a talk a couple of weeks ago." she said. She heard his armor shift as e straightened.

"He doesn't need to do that. It's for the best." he said, his tone cold, detached. Isabella frowned and stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"That is the biggest pile of bullshit I have ever heard. You did it to protect Harvey's reputation as Gotham's White Knight? Please. Rachel Dawes was one of my dearest friends. She would have backed up every one of Harvey's cases and him snapping after loosing the love of his life and half his face at the same time wouldn't have let a single one of those cases be overturned. I mean think about it. If it had been you, do you really think you wouldn't have changed? If you lost someone that important to you, wouldn't something about you have to change?" she asked. The room grew deathly quiet, and for a moment, Isabella thought he had left. But then she heard the slightest intake of breath near the window.

"You're right. Something changed." he whispered. Almost all traces of the harsh voice were gone, and Isabella heard the bone deep weariness under it all. Her brain was screaming at her that she knew that voice, but she couldn't think straight, her heart aching for him. Suddenly, she felt a gentle breeze from the window, and she could hear the rain clearly. She moved closer and her fingers found the windowsill, pushing it closed. She turned back to her couch and stretched out, her mind swimming with all she had heard that night.

******************************************************************************************

The next morning, Isabella woke up to someone knocking on her door. She stood up from the couch, rubbing her neck as her muscles protested her sleeping position. She reached the door and pressed her ear to the wood.

"Who is it?" she yawned, and a familiar chuckle echoed through the door.

"Did I wake you up?" Bruce asked, barely hiding his laughter. Isabella smiled and opened the door, greeting him with a warm kiss.

"I was on the couch. I had to baby-sit my cousin last night." she replied, letting him into the apartment. As he walked past, she caught the delicious aroma that followed him in.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Little Barbie was just really sick. If I make coffee, will you feed me faster?" she asked.

"What makes you think I have food?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice. She threw a mock glare in his direction.

"Anybody could smell that wonderful basket in your hands, darling." she replied, moving into her kitchen and hitting the button on the coffeepot. She heard Bruce follow her in, and felt his arms slide around her waist.

"I love it when you call me darling." he whispered, his lips brushing along her earlobe. She smiled slightly, not sure if she was disappointed or happy about his comment. She told herself she was happy.

"I'll call you anything you want if you just kiss me again." she whispered, turning in his arms. She leaned her head back and felt his lips just brush her own.

"Anything?" he teased, and she laughed, her hands sliding around his neck.

"Name it." she replied, smiling widely. His lips receded, and one of his hands came up to brush her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"I love you." he said, his voice so quiet she almost thought she had imagined it. Her eyes widened in realization and she tugged on his neck, sending his mouth crashing down onto hers. One of Bruce's hands was pressed into the small of her back, and she held onto him for all she was worth.

"EEEWWW! That's gross enough when it's Mom and Dad!" Jimmy's voice cut through the air. Isabella pulled back slightly and they began to laugh, still in each other's arms. Isabella turned her head towards the door.

"Jimmy, this is my boyfriend Bruce. Bruce, this is my cousin Jimmy." she introduced, still in Bruce's arms. She heard cloth rustle, and imagined that Jimmy's arms were crossed over his chest, trying to look like his dad.

Do you love my cousin?" he demanded, his tone very similar to his father's interrogation voice. Isabella clapped a hand over her mouth to hold in her giggles.

"Yes I do." Bruce replied, his tone completely serious. Isabella froze as her memory clicked into place.

"Good. Izzy, can I call mom and see if she can come get me?" Jimmy asked. Blinking, Isabella nodded, trying to get her brain to reboot. She heard Jimmy's footsteps fade, and she turned to Bruce.

"I didn't get the chance to respond, did I?" she asked lightly, pushing her questions aside.

"Isabella, you don't have to say-" he started, but she pressed a finger to his lips, grinning madly.

"I love you Bruce." she whispered, meeting his lips with hers. This kiss was tender, soft and sweet. When they broke apart, she could practically feel him grinning.

"Care to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked, stroking her back with his fingers. She smiled slyly and bit her bottom lip.

"How about we order in?" she replied. This time, she felt his smile against her lips as he devoured her mouth.

* * *

A/N:OOOHHHH! Does she know?! Will the Joker be caught?! What could be in store for Isabella?! Review, and I'll update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella awoke in the middle of the night, listening for the sound that had pulled her from her sleep. The faint scent of sandalwood still filled her bedroom, and she reached out with one hand to try and find Bruce. At first, her hand only met with air, but then strong arms enveloped her.

"I didn't meant to wake you." he whispered gently, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. She offered a tentative smile.

"I'm a light sleeper. What's going on?" she asked, reaching up to run her fingers along his face. She felt his arms tighten around her, and heard the gentle smile in his voice when he answered.

"Nothing that can't wait until morning." he replied. Isabella quirked an eyebrow.

"I certainly hope it wasn't another late night visit from Batman." she said.

"Another? Something you want to tell me?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice, but under it was the all too familiar hint of someone in on a private joke, which only further confirmed her suspicions. She grinned widely, running her hands along his chest, finding a small scar.

"How did you get that?" she asked, though she had an idea. Bruce seemed to get a tad uncomfortable, and his tone told her he was lying.

"I had an accident when I was traveling." he replied, and Isabella leaned down to press her lips to the scar, grinning as she felt his quick intake of breath.

"You are a terrible liar, darling." she purred. One of Bruce's hands slid along her leg, pulling her close to him.

"That's not true, I happen to be a very good liar. You are a human polygraph." he accused. Isabella threw her head back and laughed, allowing Bruce to attack her neck. She moaned his name when he found the sensitive spot near her ear, and he growled in response, pinning her down to the bed.

"I have many more talents than that. For instance, I can pick apart a modulated voice and identify the person talking, if I hear enough of it." she said, and felt Bruce tense above her.

"And you don't work with your uncle because?" he asked, his tone falsely light, nonchalant, and she could feel his eyes staring at her.

"It only works with people I already know. Of course, if I throw them off guard enough for them to drop the act, it helps." she replied pointedly, and Bruce sighed. Suddenly his weight was gone from over her, and she sat up hurriedly to grab his arm.

"I should have known I couldn't fool you for long." he said, and his tone was weary, and lost. Moving to her knees, she crawled across the bed to face him.

"Your secret is safe with me, Bruce. I'm not going to tell anybody." she said, her tone soothing. His arms slid around her bare waist, pulling her into his chest. She went willingly, leaning against him.

"But now you're in danger. The only people who know my secret are Alfred, Lucius, and…and Rachel." he spoke so softly, Isabella had to strain to hear it. She pushed against his shoulders so that she was face to face with him, and when he tensed under her hands, she knew she had locked him with her unseeing gaze.

"Are you trying to tell me that because of what happened to Rachel, you think that anyone who knows your secret is doomed to die violently? Because I have to point out a flaw in that logic. Namely, one out of three is better than average." she said.

"Iz, the Joker murdered Rachel for fun. He knew she was important to me, and he intentionally lied about where she was so I wouldn't be able to save her." Bruce said, gripping her arms like her was afraid she would slip away. Isabella frowned at him.

"The Joker took her because she was Harvey's fiancée. He didn't know that she knew who you really were. Hell, if he did, she would have endured a lot worse before her death." she snapped. Bruce frowned.

"She was going to marry Harvey?" he breathed, his tone surprised, unwilling to believe. She sighed and pulled back, winding a sheet around her body before sliding off her bed.

"She told me that afternoon. He asked her a few days before, and she had accepted that morning. I'm sorry." she said before heading into the bathroom. Once she had closed the door, she dropped the sheet and turned on the water, stepping under the scalding spray to drown out the sound of her sobs. She had heard the undercurrent in his voice when he had talked about Rachel, and she had known he had been in love with his oldest friend, but the sheer heartbreak she heard when she had told him of her engagement was almost more than she could bear.

******************************************************************************************

Three days later, Isabella finally emerged from her apartment and made her way to Lorenzo's. When she arrived, she did not say a word to her friend, merely moved to her usual table and sat down. Lorenzo seemed to realize she was not in the mood to talk, and brought her a cappuccino. She sat and sipped her drink silently, not even paying attention to the bell over the door as it jingled. When she had finished her drink, she paid and left the café, moving through the streets absently. Suddenly, she ran into someone, and the someone grasped her arms.

"I'm sorry. I really have to pay more attention to my surroundings." she mumbled, and moved to step away, but the hands on her arms tightened.

"Really, my little chickadee? I would almost think this was intentional." that familiar sinister tone almost cooed in her ear, and she fought to keep her face neutral as she caught the smell of greasepaint.

"I really didn't mean to run into you, now if you'll excuse me, my uncle is expecting me." she lied, her voice hardly wavering. But it was apparently enough for him to notice, as he began to pull her toward the curb.

"Actually, Miss Gordon, I think that I would rather enjoy some more of your company." he nearly growled in her ear, as the sound of a door sliding open in front of her warned her of what was about to happen. She struggled to pull free from his grasp, screaming at the top of her lungs, bucking and kicking as hard as she could. The Joker easily yanked her into the van, but before he did, Isabella heard a familiar British voice shouting for her.

Isabella slammed against the far wall of the van, and spread her palms out along the cold metal. As she listened closely, the door slid closed and a single man's breathing reverberated in the small space. Her eyes slid closed as she drew out the shape of the compartment she was sharing with the insane criminal. _One sliding door, maybe a pair of doors at the back. The question is, can I get out before the Joker can get to me, and could I get away once I get out of this van?_ she thought. The van was swaying side to side as it moved through traffic, and she tried to focus on the turns to have an idea on where they were going.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, anger overruling fear. That set the Joker off again, and his insane giggles made Isabella cringe slightly.

"And how exactly would that help you? It's not like you can see the sights." he said, his tone highly amused. Isabella scowled towards the doors where he leaned.

"At the moment, I consider that a blessing." she snapped, and the Joker's laughter increased.

"I think I could enjoy having you around. You're a little spitfire, and you aren't afraid of me." he said, his tone gleeful. Isabella's eyes narrowed at him.

"Of course I'm not afraid of you. You use your appearance to strike fear into the people around you. Kind of hard to do that with the blind." she hissed. Suddenly, she was pressed against the wall of the van behind her, and a warm blade was pressed against her face. She stiffened, but otherwise showed no sign that she was afraid. Inside, she was screaming in fear.

"Is that so?" his voice was low, deadly. The blade pressed ever so slightly against the corner of her mouth, and she whimpered softly. "I do like 'em with a little fire in them." he purred, a sadistic cat toying with a bird. The van slowed and stopped, the doors sliding open. The blade at her mouth vanished, and strong arms grabbed her and yanked her out, hauling her to her feet.

She heard the boat horns, and smelled the river a short distance away. As the arms holding her dragged her away from the van, she dimly heard what almost sounded like a jet engine powering down nearby. Her fingers brushed against a doorjamb and she was shoved from behind. As she stumbled forward, her sharp ears caught the low hum of a single fluorescent light. She was shoved into a cold metal folding chair, her wrists bound before her. Isabella closed her eyes and strained her ears, praying to hear the sound of someone sneaking into the small warehouse. She let the murmurs of the Joker's henchmen wash over her, and echo off the walls of the building. Finally, the smallest creak of a window made her ears perk up. She kept her eyes closed but tilted her head in the direction of the sound. The barest swish of cloth drew a small smile to her lips. After a second, she felt someone standing before her.

"Would you like to share with the class what you find amusing?" the Joker's voice was still deadly quiet, but it only made Isabella keep smiling that serene smile.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked, her voice loud enough that she was sure her words echoed in the building. Something whistled through the air, and Isabella heard the light above her shatter. Isabella threw herself backwards, landing heavily on her back when the chair fell. She could hear the men around her shouting, trying to get their eyes to adjust in the dark. Hands hooked under her arms and pulled her from the floor, into a broad, familiar chest.

"Hold on to me." that deep voice purred in her ear, and her wrists were released from the rope bindings. She slid her hands over the armor and around his neck, right before her feet left the ground. Startled, Isabella tightened her grip, pressing her face into his neck, the soothing scent of sandalwood washing over her. After a moment, she was being settle into a large seat, and the warm arms around her vanished, making her whimper. She felt him move to her left, and something slid over her head. A gentle hand wrapped around hers, making her jump.

"It's alright. I'm going to take you home." Batman said, his strange voice almost soothing at the moment. _And really, I should think of him as Batman right now. Even though it is Bruce behind the mask._ she thought.

"Whose home?" she asked quietly. The hand on hers tightened tenderly as the engine roared to life.

"Mine."

******************************************************************************************

Isabella turned her head to the fire Alfred had lit when she couldn't stop shivering. She held a cup of tea in her hands, but she didn't drink. A gentle cloud of sandalwood drifted over to her and she felt Bruce wrap his arms around her.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly. She turned in his arms and rested her head on his broad chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. It made her feel safe, being in his arms.

"Safe." she sighed, slipping her arms around his waist. Bruce tightened his hold on her, and she could feel the fine tremors in his body.

"When Alfred called me, and told me the Joker had snatched you off the streets, my heart about stopped. I was so terrified that somehow the Joker had taken you because of me." he whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"Bruce, the Joker grabbed me because he knew I am Commissioner Gordon's niece. That's all. The day he escaped, the Joker went to city hall. I ran into him, but I didn't know it was him that day. I didn't realize I had run into him until the day Jimmy spent the night at my apartment. What happened today had absolutely nothing to do with you." she said. After a moment of silence, Bruce pulled her forward, his mouth crashing into hers. She eagerly returned the kiss, pressing as close as she could to him. She could feel his muscles shifting under her hands, and he pulled her into his lap, threading his fingers through hers.

"Isabella I'm sorry. I should have stayed and talked to you." he said. Isabella sighed and pressed closer to Bruce's chest.

"It's okay. I understand why you were upset. Right now, I am just really glad you found me. I was terrified, but I was trying to hide it. If you hadn't been right behind us, I probably would have lost it." she replied. Bruce chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest.

"How did you know that there was only one light in that warehouse?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, the motion soothing to her.

"I could hear the hum. If I listen hard enough, I can hear the separate hums of fluorescent lights, and I only heard one. I'm glad you caught on to what I was saying." she said. Bruce's lips brushed over her forehead, her eyelid, and finally her lips.

"Great minds think alike." he whispered, and she could hear the smile in his voice. She tilted her head back, and met his lips with hers. Just then, she heard someone clearing their voice behind them.

"Pardon the interruption Master Bruce, Miss Isabella, but Commissioner Gordon has arrived, and is rather insistent that he see his niece." Alfred's voice was most definitely bemused, and Isabella could imagine the hidden smile on his face. Isabella laughed softly as Bruce stood up, pulling her with him. His hands slid over her arms and settled her hand at his elbow before leading her down the hall to the main entrance where she could smell stale coffee, and her aunt's perfume.

"Uncle Jim, Aunt Barb? Why are you two here?" she asked. Suddenly, Bruce's arm vanished from her side and a pair of arms crushed the breath out of her, her aunt's sobs shaking her whole body.

"Izzy, we were so worried! The Joker sent your uncle a picture of you, and said that he had you and how pretty would you look when he was done with you!" Barb sobbed. Isabella frowned as she pushed her aunt away gently.

"Aunt Barb, the Joker only had me for an hour. Batman rescued me. He must have been nearby when I was grabbed. He brought me here, and Bruce and Alfred have been taking care of me." she said. She heard her uncle Jim sigh.

"I got the photo several hours ago. I called you and got no answer, so I thought the worst." he said.

"Uncle Jim, I went to Lorenzo's this morning. I left my bag at home because I wanted to be alone. I promise I won't do it again." she replied, her tone turning mildly bitter.

"Damn it Isabella don't take that tone with us. We have done all we can to help you since my brother died and you lost your sight but you cannot treat us like the villains here." Jim shouted, and Isabella turned his way, her brow furrowing at his words.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered, confused.

"I'm talking about how you always get mad at me when I am just trying to protect you. I know you can get around wonderfully, but you have to face the fact that you are blind. You can't guard against everything." he snapped, but Isabella caught the slightly frantic undertone that told her he was trying to smooth over his last statement.

"That's not what I am asking about. You said since I lost my sight. My whole life you have told me I was born blind." she said, her tone deadly quiet. She felt Bruce come up behind her, felt his hand pres gently into the small of her back, just telling her of his presence.

"It was a slip of the tongue." Jim said, but Isabella caught the tremor in his voice.

"You're lying." she hissed, leaning closer to Bruce. His hand slid around her waist.

"Relax. Don't tear apart your family in anger." he breathed, his voice so soft only she could hear him. She leaned against him and took a deep breath, trying to calm her frantic thoughts.

"Can we just talk about this later? Now, I've arranged for protective custody, so we should get going." Jim said, his voice shifting away from her as he moved to leave. She felt Bruce tense behind her, and her head shot up.

"No, Uncle Jim. I'm not leaving. The Joker has no idea where I am at the moment, so I'm probably safest here with Bruce." she said. She slid her hands over his hands.

"I agree. The manor is one of the safest places in Gotham on a normal day. I promise I can keep her safe here." Bruce's voice was calm, even, and she caught the tone of relief and protectiveness.

"Jim, she'll be fine here. Just look at the way he's holding her. You had the same look on your face right before you proposed. I still see it on your face at times." Barb said quietly, but Isabella heard it and smiled. She heard a small laugh from her uncle.

"You're right. Isabella, if you need anything, I don't care if it's three in the morning, you call me. Promise?" he said. Isabella nodded.

"Prometto." she said, and her aunt Barb laughed, moving closer and kissing her cheek.

"I'll talk to your uncle, and maybe we can have a family chat in a week or so." she whispered, before returning to her husbands side. A moment later, the door opened and closed, leaving Isabella in Bruce's arms. Taking a deep breath, she turned in Bruce's arms and lifted her head.

"Bruce, I need to borrow your eyes."

* * *

A/N: Well, she met the Joker. I know it wasn't very long, but I was having a very hard time writing the character. Heath Ledger was awesome, but I just can't do it well. Please hit that little button, and Let me know how I did


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, after some extensive negotiations with my muse, we have mutually agreed to a rewrite of this chapter, merely because a little voice in the back of my head kept screaming 'COP OUT!' So, without further ado, the rewrite!

* * *

Isabella moved around the open floor of Bruce's gym with a fluid grace, practicing her aikido skills. Ever since college, mediation and martial arts had helped to keep her calm. She had asked Bruce to look into her past, and her parents history to find out what her uncle was trying to hide from her. Bruce had reluctantly agreed, and had been gone for a few hours. A subtle wash of sandalwood made her pause, and she turned to face Bruce.

"What did you find?" she asked, breathing heavily. She heard Bruce's sigh of frustration, and took a step towards him.

"Not a whole lot. Your parents were killed in a car accident when you were four, and Jim was given guardianship of you. When you were a child, he took you to see several doctors to try and repair whatever damage was done to your eyes, but nothing came of it. After a while, it appears that he chose to accept that you were not going to magically regain your sight, and let you believe you were born blind." he said. Isabella sighed and sat down on the ground, resting her head in her hands.

"That doesn't explain why he is trying so hard to lie to me. So I wasn't born blind. Who cares? It's not like I'm going to cut my family out of my life if I find out I could see at one point." she said. She felt gloved hands pull her forward, and she found herself pressed up against Batman's armor.

"Batman and the commissioner are going to have a little chat, and maybe we'll have some answers." he said. Isabella stood on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Be careful." she whispered. The arms around her tightened, and she felt his lips ghost over hers.

"Always." he breathed, and then he was gone. Isabella slowly made her way to the door of the gym, and nearly ran into Alfred.

"Oh my, Miss Gordon. Finished with your exercise?" he asked pleasantly, pressing his arm into her hand. She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes Alfred. Now I would be eternally grateful if you could lead me to a shower and a bed. I feel like the day is finally catching up to me." she replied, allowing Alfred to lead her down the hall.

******************************************************************************************

Jim Gordon stood on the roof of City Hall, staring out over the city. His shoulders sagged with exhaustion, and guilt twisted his gut.

"Something on your mind, Commissioner?" a familiar gravelly voice spoke from the darkness. Gordon didn't even turn around.

"Quite a few things, not the least of which is trying to track down the Joker before he gets his hands on my niece again." the older man said.

"I've got a few leads on the Joker. I'll find him, I promise." Batman replied. Gordon nodded.

"Guess that just leaves me with the rotten feeling in my gut." he sighed.

"Hiding secrets from your family?" Batman guessed. Gordon's shoulder's tensed, and a dry chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Am I that transparent?" he whispered.

"Isabella Gordon's records are muddled. She says she has always been blind, but when she came to live with you, you took her to several doctors to try and fix her sight. The fact that you didn't tell her the truth makes me think she saw something she shouldn't have, and you have been trying to protect her all these years." Batman said, looming in the shadows. Gordon's shoulders stiffened, and he whirled around to face the Dark Knight.

"Let me tell you something. My brother got involved in something he shouldn't have. He and Sophia paid the price, and it wasn't right that Isabella was punished too. I swore to keep her far away from that bastard, and if that meant twisting the truth just a bit, then so be it." he bellowed. Batman went very still, watching for any sign from the man before him. Gordon sighed and turned around facing the city.

"Alexander Gordon was a decent man, but he was a bit naïve. Very trusting of people." he started, his mind taking him back to that night.

_Jim raced through the house, intent on getting to his niece before the men holding his brother did. He burst through the door, and was immediately seized by a pair of men dressed in black. A tall man with blue eyes and a goatee held a sleeping Isabella in his arms, a syringe in one hand._

"_Let her go!" Jim roared, struggling against the men who held her. The man looked up at Jim, his face impassive. Isabella didn't so much as stir, and cold fear clutched at Jim's heart. The man seemed to sense Jim's fear and shook his head._

"_Do you really think me such a monster? She is alive, and she will live beyond this night, but at a price. She will never see your face, nor will she see ours. I cannot take her with me, my home is unsuitable for children. Care for your niece, and learn to accept her dark life." he said, setting the child into her bed. As he stood up, he placed a small blue flower on her side table, and walked out of the room, his men following him. Once Jim was released, he rushed to his niece's side, feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it, slow and steady. Dimly, he was aware of the men leaving the house, and he heard his brother and sister-in-law arguing with their captors. Car doors slammed, and the vehicles drove off into the distance. Jim pulled the small child into his arms, warily eyeing the blue flower the man had left._

"_It's okay, Izzy. I swear I will keep you safe from those bastards." he whispered into the little girl's ear._

Gordon sighed, feeling the tension flow out of his body. Behind him, Batman stood unmoving, his mind racing.

"I am sure that the man who caused her blindness intended to take her for some other purpose. Maybe to further torment my brother's family. I decided that if she accepted that she was blind, and didn't grow up with any desire to regain her sight, the man would leave her alone." Gordon said.

"Did you keep the flower?" Batman asked quietly. Gordon blinked in surprise.

"The flower? No. I threw it away when we were cleaning out my brother's house. The strange thing is, that the men from that night, they wore outfits similar to the men that attacked the Narrows when you first started showing up." Gordon said. Batman straightened up, and seemed to relax minutely.

"Then she is safe. If it's the same man, he's dead." he said, before leaping off the roof. Gordon sagged against the side of the roof, feeling relief flood through him.

******************************************************************************************

Isabella sat upright in the large bed, her senses on overdrive. She had been dreaming, strange, distorted images that she had no hope of interpreting, when she suddenly had the sense that someone was in the room with her. She forced her breathing to slow, willed her heart to stop racing, as she strained her other senses to detect the presence. She slowly turned her head as she caught the trace of sandalwood, and her muscles relaxed.

"Bruce, you startled me. Is everything alright?" she asked. She heard the rustle of fabric as he moved closer, and sat on the bed next to her, but still he did not say a word. One of his hands came up and cupped her cheek, turning her face slightly to the right and holding it there. Isabella reached up and laid one hand on his bare chest, feeling her hair slide to cover one unseeing eye.

"Isabella, were you adopted?" he whispered. Isabella sat upright quickly at the tone in his voice. He sounded almost scared to ask the question, as if he secretly knew, but had to be sure. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, my birth mother was a friend of Daddy's. He promised to take care of me if anything happened to her. She died in childbirth. We never knew my birth father's identity." she replied. The hand on her cheek slid down, and she felt Bruce lay his forehead on hers.

"I'm so sorry. I know who your biological father was. He is the reason you're blind. He murdered your parents and took your sight. About a year and a half ago, he tried to destroy Gotham. I stopped him." he whispered. Isabella's hand s began to shake.

"Bruce, what are you talking about?" she asked, her voice a frightened whisper. His hands came forward and grasped hers warmly.

"Your real father's name was Ra's Al Ghul. He trained me to be his second in command when they took down Gotham, but I refused to be a killer. I became Batman to save this city, but he still intended to raze it. I stopped him, but in the fight, I left him on the train as it crashed. I let him die." he whispered. Isabella was frozen for a moment while her brain processed everything that had just been revealed to her. Her father had killed the only parents she had ever known, taken her sight, then tried to destroy the city she loved. Bruce began to pull away from her, sensing that her tenseness came from anger at his revelation. She launched herself at him, sending them both toppling off the bed and into the floor. She ended up sitting on his stomach, kissing him furiously.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for that bastard's death! I don't care if I share the same genes, he deserved what happened to him! The man obviously didn't care about me, or he wouldn't have attacked the city while I was in it. I do not give a damn about what history you have with him, what matters is he's gone, and we are here. All I can say is he is lucky that he's not alive, because I would hunt him down myself for what he's done." she snarled. Bruce's arms tightened around her waist and he sat upright, burying his face in her hair. The pair sat like that for several minutes, before Bruce got up and carried Isabella back to the bed, curling his body around hers protectively.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you are nothing like Ra's. I love you so much." he whispered into her ear. She smiled softly and wiggled closer to him, reveling in the warmth of his skin.

"I love you too, Bruce." she replied sleepily. She drifted off to sleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat, and the soothing motion of his hand stroking her hair.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I did it. I had to get into a knock down drag out with my muse, but we finally agreed on this. It just seems to flow a little better. I'm sorry to say that I am running out of steam on this story, so there will only be one or two more chapters. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I finally did it! I have a new chapter up. I am very sorry but there will only be one or two chapters after this one. I have just run out of steam. But please keep your eyes peeled for updates on my other stories. They will be coming soon!

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Isabelle and Bruce settled into a routine. The first two days, Alfred carefully led Isabelle through the hallways of the manor, describing the different rooms on both the first and second floors. Iz quickly mapped the path between the bedroom, the library, the kitchen, and the den where the hidden entrance to the Batcave was in her head. By the fourth day of her stay, she could easily move about the main parts of the manor. By day, she kept Alfred company, or lounged in the living room listening to music on Bruce's impressive stereo system. In the evenings, she, Bruce, and Alfred ate dinner together at the small kitchen table, sharing stories from their respective pasts or discussing recent events. After dinner, Isabelle would walk with Bruce to the secret entrance to the Batcave, kiss him goodnight, and remind him to be careful. She never said a word about the long hours he spent prowling the streets of Gotham hunting criminals, or the cuts and bruises that always seemed to appear in the mornings. She knew that the city needed Batman, and that the cowl was simply another part of the man she loved.

One night, Isabelle awoke to the sense that she was not alone in the room. She slid her fingers over the raised numbers on her clock and found it was only 2:30 in the morning, too early for Bruce to be back. The air stirred around her, bringing the scent of tea and fresh soap, and she relaxed.

"Alfred. You startled me. What's wrong?" she asked, sliding to the edge of the bed. Gentle weathered hands helped her out of the bed, and tugged her out of the room and down the hall.

"The alarm company called. Someone tripped the system's perimeter. The police are on the way, as well as Master Wayne, but he told me to get you to safety in case it's the Joker after you." Alfred explained in a hushed voice. Isabelle scoffed softly as she allowed Alfred to lead her down the stairs to the official panic room. While the Batcave was infinitely safer, with the police on the way, it would be better to wait where they could actually find them.

"The Joker has no idea where I am. Besides, he struck me as having a very short attention span. Surely something has caught his attention by now." she protested. The pair passed through the door to the panic room and she felt the shift in pressure as the door shut and sealed.

"Master Wayne would prefer not to take any chances, and I agree with him." Alfred replied. Isabelle smiled wryly.

"He does fret like a mother hen sometimes, doesn't he?" she asked with a fond chuckle.

"He seems to worry more about your well-being then anyone else he knows." Alfred confided. Isabelle's smile softened, and she reached out to take the older man's hand.

"I worry about him too, Alfred. I would never ask him to stop being Batman, of course. That would be like asking him to stop being male, or stop breathing. It's part of who he is, and you never ask the people you love to stop being themselves. But I still worry that one night, he'll be terribly hurt. I think I finally understand what Aunt Barb goes though every day." she said. Alfred squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Never doubt that he loves you as well. I don't mean to speak out of turn, but Miss Dawes could never reconcile the two parts of Master Wayne. Before she met Mr. Dent, she told Master Wayne that she would wait until he didn't need to be Batman any longer. She didn't want to accept that part of him. When she died, he grieved what he thought was the only woman who could possibly love him. He never imagined that there was someone like you waiting for him." he said. Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but then she looked up at the sharp knocking on the panic room door.

"Isabelle, Alfred, you can come out now. The police caught the intruder." Bruce's voice filtered through the intercom next to the door. Isabelle stood with relief, but paused by the intercom. He spoke in his normal 'public voice', a tone he never used when at home with Alfred and Isabelle. She pressed the button swiftly.

"Bruce, I left my cane in the living room. Can you bring it down for me?" she asked, holding up a hand to stop Alfred from saying anything. There was a moment of silence, and the voice came back on.

"I've got it right here, Bella." he said, and Isabelle lurched back from the intercom. Bruce knew she never used her cane in the manor, and he never called her 'Bella'. She pressed back against Alfred, trembling slightly.

"That is not Bruce." she whispered. A tug on her hand led her to the back of the room, and the secondary entrance that led to the Batcave. This entrance was accessed only by a hand scanner. A soft sliding sound preceded the gentle puff of cool, damp air from the Batcave, and Alfred led Isabelle down the winding stairs to the Batcave. They reached the platform where the computer banks sat, and Isabelle heard the rustle of Batman's cape and the slow whine as the Tumbler powered down.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his guttural tones.

"Someone tried to get us to open the door by faking your public voice. I asked him to fetch my cane, and he called me 'Bella' so I knew it was a fake." she explained. She was briefly enveloped in strong arms and a cloud of sandalwood, before the presence was gone. She heard the heavy footsteps as Batman raced up to the elevator to the den. Isabelle carefully maneuvered to the chair in front of the computers, and heard Alfred rattling around in the small medical kit. She pillowed her head in her arms and drifted off to sleep to the sounds of the roaring waterfall and the soft footsteps of Alfred moving around her.

* * *

The warm sunlight on her face drew Isabelle from a deep sleep, and she stretched as best she could. Heavy limbs were tangled with hers, and the soothing scent of sandalwood cloaked the pair. She smiled lazily as she ran her fingers over Bruce's arms and along his shoulders to wrap around his neck. She could smell the faint trace of antiseptic, so she knew he was injured somewhere, but for now, she just relaxed in the arms of the man she loved. The soft click of the door opening made her turn her head, and she sighed.

"I guess everything is just fine since we're back in bed?" she guessed softly. Bruce's arms tightened gently at the sound of her voice, drawing a smile to her lips.

"The Joker finally found where you were hiding, and came after you. Officially, I was in a business meeting all night with Tokyo, so he obviously thought he could get to you. Didn't count on your keen ears, Iz." he said, pulling her into a sitting position.

"The police arrived to find him trussed like a Christmas turkey on the front steps of the manor. Batman is a hero once more to Gotham, and your cousin is wondering when you can resume your weekly walks in the park." Alfred piped up. Isabelle grinned widely and turned into Bruce's arms.

"Can you avoid the office and join me today?" she asked. She felt his chest vibrate with his laughter as his lips ghosted over her temple.

"I can handle that." he replied.

"I'll clear your schedule, sir. It's a nice day, so perhaps the convertible." Alfred said, and the door closed with a click. Bruce's hands slid down Isabelle's arms and encased her hands.

"I have something for you." he said quietly, as something cool touched her fingers. Her brow furrowed slightly as the metal slid along her fingertips, then she gasped as the band slid onto her finger.

"Bruce, I-" she began, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"I never thought I would ever get married, not even to Rachel. She couldn't accept who I am, what I do. But you never even try to imagine what I would be like if I wasn't Batman. I love you Isabelle, more than anything. I'll understand if you aren't ready yet. I know it hasn't been long, but please keep the ring until you are ready." he said. Isabelle sighed and laid one hand on the side of his face, feeling the shallow cut on his cheek.

"Bruce, I do love you, but you're right. I'm not quite ready yet. Give me some time to process everything that's happened recently, to deal with the personal issues, and I will be more than happy to marry you. I just need some time." she said. She felt his lips descend on hers, and she returned his kiss gladly.

"Take all the time you need. I'll be right by your side. For now, we should get up and get ready. How does a picnic with your family sound?" he offered. She smiled widely.

"I'd love it. You ready for the interrogation of your life? Uncle Jim may be a cop, but he's got nothing on Aunt Barb." she asked. Bruce laughed out loud and pulled her from the bed and towards the bathroom.

"I got a taste of it from Jimmy. I can handle anything."

* * *

Isabelle smiled as she and Bruce walked down the path to where they were meeting her family. Barb had been ecstatic about the chance to get together with Isabelle and Bruce, and had even convinced Jim to take the day off and join the family. The drive to the park had seemed lighter somehow, now that the threat of the Joker coming after Isabelle was no longer hanging over them. The couple strolled around the bend, Bruce carrying the large picnic basket, when she heard the tromp of feet coming straight for them. She braced herself just as little Barbie and Jimmy slammed into her. Only Bruce's arm kept her upright.

"Ooof!" she grunted with a wide smile on her face.

"Izzy, Izzy, Daddy came with us!" Barbie exclaimed, jumping up and down, tugging Isabelle's hand with each bounce.

"Of course he did. Iz brought her boyfriend and Mom and Dad want to check him out." Jimmy said, gripping Isabelle's other hand.

"Okay, let's go sit down so Bruce can set the basket down. Knowing Alfred, there's plenty of food." she said, and the two children began to eagerly tug her to the grass. She followed easily, the long skirt of her summer dress swirling lightly around her legs as she moved. She felt the blanket under her feet a moment before her aunt enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hello Iz. How are you?" she asked warmly.

"Better now that the Joker has been caught. You actually got Uncle Jim to take a day off?" she asked.

"I heard that. Good to see you Isabelle." he said, pulling her into a hug of his own.

"Just glad you're spending time with the family." she replied.

"Am I correct in guessing the family is about to get a little bigger?" he asked, his hand lifting her left one to display the ring that sat there.

"Oh, Isabelle!" Barb exclaimed, snatching her hand from Jim to get a better look at the ring.

"Nothing official just yet. Isabelle needs some time to take care of some personal issues she wants to deal with, and I promised her she could take all the time she wants." Bruce said. Barb released Isabelle's hand and the blind woman could feel her aunt focus on her boyfriend.

"Really. Well set that basket down Mr. Wayne, and make yourself comfortable." Barb said.

"Call me Bruce, please, Mrs. Gordon." Bruce replied, and Isabelle felt him come up next to her and ease her down onto the blanket next to him.

"Then you can call me Barb." Barb replied. The scent of stale coffee wafted across Isabelle's nose, and she heard the rustle of things in the picnic basket.

"Relax, Bruce, Isabelle has excellent taste. You're practically family." Jim said quietly as he handed sandwiches to Bruce and Isabelle. She chuckled and leaned comfortably against Bruce as easy conversation filled the air between the group. Jimmy was eagerly awaiting the family's planned trip to the amusement park, and regaled Isabelle with his plans for the trip. After the food had been eaten, Isabelle and Jimmy stood and began their customary walk along the winding path, simply enjoying the sunlight and fresh air.

"Iz, why don't you want to marry Bruce yet?" Jimmy asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I just have a few things I want to deal with before I'll feel ready to get married" she explained. Jimmy was quiet for a moment, then she felt his hand squeeze hers fiercely. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she caught the scent of greasepaint and unwashed male.

"Well hello my little chickadee. Now we finally have a chance to, um, chat." that haunting voice said, before breaking out into hysterical laughter.


End file.
